And it Burns, Burns, Burns
And it Burns, Burns, Burns is a timed quest offered by Claire outside her flaming house in the northwest corner of the Crow's Nest district during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Refusing this quest results in Claire braving the fire and dying in an explosion soon after. Conditions Several elements combine to make this quest challenging and you only have one chance to succeed, so it may be advisable save the game before approaching Claire or immediately after accepting the quest. The house is on fire, there are a handful of enemies to slow you down, and most importantly the quest is on a strict timer. There are three items to acquire (plus a key needed to unlock a small chest containing one of the items). Being unfamiliar with the layout of the building and item locations also contribute to making success on the first try difficult. (Note: The building's layout is nearly identical to the Cosy Dwelling on Lanilor Lane.) Timer The (invisible) timer dictates when the items are lost. The first to burn is Claire's stack of love letters. The second to be lost is the baby, and last is her wedding ring. Each item is considered a separate sub-quest, and pursuing them in the correct order makes the quest easier. While there are other treasures to be had in the house, they should wait until the three objectives have been acquired. Enemies The skeleton enemies within Claire's House are only level 35, and may be considered more of a nuisance than a threat. You can try ignoring them and hope that they don't hinder your progress (e.g. block a doorway or the stairs). Alternatively, you can summon your creature or other underlings once inside the room at the top of the stairs to distract the enemies, although you may find that it gets in your way. If possible, focus on obtaining the objectives first and deal with the enemies later. Fire The fire can damage you in many spots throughout the house. Ideally you'll have some resistance to minimize the loss. You may find the effects of the fire to be more disorienting than damaging. Walkthrough Note that you'll need to run through the walkthrough if you want to get everything done in time. #Once inside the house, proceed to the western room on the ground floor and take Claire's Love Letters from the desk in the corner. #Turn around, go back to the previous room, and run up the flight of stairs through the doorway to the north. #At the top of the stairs turn left (south) and enter the room. Immediately turn right (west) and jump over the fallen bookcase. Grab the Jewel Box Key on the ground. #Turn around (facing east) and run into the next room. Just beyond the partition ahead you'll find Claire's Baby in the crib. #Turn north and open the Jewel Box on the small table containing Claire's Wedding Ring. If you'd like to loot the rest of the house, do so now (you will not be able to re-enter the house once you leave). Slaughter any enemies remaining and open the unlocked chest near the southeast corner of the baby's room. Take the Fireproof Chest Key from inside the washtub in the southwest corner of the room as well. Return to the western room on the ground floor and loot the Fireproof Chest. Quest Items Rewards Completing the quest (all three objectives) grants the "First Class Fireman" achievement. Per sub-quest: *4873 exp and 600 gold *One choice of: 2435 exp, 600 gold, 1 gem, 25 herbs, or 5 ore Main quest: *6211 exp, 1300 gold, and 1 skill book *Two choices of: 3105 exp, 1300 gold, 1 creature part, 1 formula, 2 gems, 1 jewelry, 15 ore, or 5 potions Total quest rewards: *20830 exp, 3100 gold, and 1 skill book *Up to 10410 additional exp (31240 in total), 3100 additional gold (6200 in total), or 5 item choices Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance Quests Category:Aleroth Quests